


Sharing

by toesohnoes



Category: Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valerie doesn't have to choose between them when they're willing to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4631079482/red-riding-hood-henry-peter-valerie).

They love her, both of them. She can feel it in the way that they touch her and in every searing kiss. Henry tastes of Peter these days, the musk of the wolf heavy on his tongue, but it’s still her that he burns for. It’s still her that he needs, and there’s something powerful about that.

They strip of her clothing, working together, until the three of them are naked in her broad, comfortable bed. Peter’s hands take her breasts, his fingers pinching at her nipples, while Henry is careful and gentle between her legs, spreading her thighs open so that he can sample her taste. He leans down and his tongue traces her. He makes her shiver and moan, and Peter is there to swallow every sound. His hand drops to sink his fingers into Henry’s blond hair, guiding his every movement.

With Peter’s guidance, Henry presses harder against her and finds her clit, his lips closing over it before he sucks. She gasps for air and cries out for them, for both of them. They take a hand each and Peter sucks her fingers into his mouth, watching her and Peter together as if they are the most perfect match he’s ever seen.


End file.
